Harry Potter andThe Mystery of Lilia Evelyn Poffer
by Ron Potter
Summary: Harry is about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts.You see Harry gets a letter from some girl saying she knew his mother and is starting Hogwarts this year, but when they try to reveal where it was sent but the dark mark was sent up into the sky as Albus


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter except maybe the books but all that stuff comes from the creative imagination of J.K. Rowling. Lila Evelyn Poffer 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 1: The Dark Mark**

****

****

****

****

          Harry was now fifteen and about to enter his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry.  He had been an orphan his whole life living with his mean aunt and uncle.  He felt like he would go crazy if he had to stay another day with the Dursleys without any letters from his friends.  Of course he knew Vernon was intercepting his letters but he just wished to get some letters.  He wasn't allowed outside, only indoor at all times.

"Petunia, this is getting insane!" Vernon roared early in the morning.  "Everyday Harry gets another letter!"

Harry ran down stairs as fast as he could to retrieve the letter.  Vernon had sat down with the letters next to his coffee.  Harry leapt forward in an attempt to get the letters.  He was successful and he ran three miles down the street with his trunk and trolley.

In the mailbox he found more letters, which he quickly stashed in his trunk and he ran, harder and harder down the more frantic street of Privet Drive.

"Petunia, catch him!" Vernon screamed trying to catch up.  "Neighbors, catch that boy!"

Harry suddenly didn't feel good.  He could take it when it was just the Dursleys after him but now the whole community was involved.  He ran and ran down the street until someone pulled him inside the house.

The house smelled of old cats.  Something was burning in the kitchen.  New kittens and cats were running all over the living room.  Next Mrs. Figgs came in seating Harry down in a chair and giving him some hot butterbeer.

"I just got off telefire with Dumbledore," Mrs. Figgs said.  "He says you shall stay here for the rest of the summer.  It's not safe with the Dursleys since you'll be with family.  The ministry found tons of finders in an abandoned death eater site; those finders can find anyone with family.  And most of them were with you on them.  So when you are with family, the death eaters can locate you.  Also you are not allowed to visit the Weasleys over the summer because of Ginny's connection with Tom Riddle and Percy being an assistant to Mr. Crouch and Arthur being an enemy of Lucius Malfoy."

Harry laid out the letters on the table and opened each one.  One of them was brand new and seemed grayish.

_Dear Harry,_

_You may not know me but I'll be starting Hogwarts this year I knew your parents very well.  They were very decent people.  At Hogwarts, I can tell you some things that will drive you wild about your parents._

_Sincerely,_

_Lila Evelyn Poffer_

"Who's Lila Evelyn Poffer?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Mrs. Figgs replied.  "Never heard of the Poffers.  Oh before I forget, Mundungus Fletcher and Remus Lupin and Severus Snape will escort you through Diagon Alley.  You will not leave this place until you get to Hogwarts.  You may not ride the train, you will go to Hogwarts after Diagon alley with Snape."

Harry examines the note closely.  Possibly a stamp can tell where it came from.  He didn't want a Slytherin playing a bad joke.

"Revealio!" Mrs. Figgs shouted.

The note raised a little bit off the surface of Harry's palm and a dark mark appeared and went right through the roof to the sky.  Mrs. Figgs snatched the note from Harry, folding it up, and stashing it into her pocket.  She seemed very worried that a dark mark appeared in a muggle town.  She desperately thought of a spell that will make the dark mark go away.

"Lumos Solaris!" Mrs. Figgs shouted.

A blinding light came from the wand and hit the dark mark swirling it around.  Within a flash a few hit wizards from the ministry came and dissolved the dark mark.  First they put a memory charm on the muggles then they came into Mrs. Figgs house.  They weren't hit wizards.  They were Severus Snape and Sirius Black (as a dog).

"What happened here?" Snape asked staring down at all of Harry's letters.

"Someone's out to kill Harry," Mrs. Figgs said.  "The dark mark appeared when I said revealio to the letter.  It was addressed to Harry."

"Who was it from?" Sirius asked changing back to human form.

"That information is confidential unless Harry wishes to confirm it," Mrs. Figgs said defiantly.  "It's his mail.  He can keep his mail private if he wants."

"This may lead to Voldemort!" Snape shouted.

"I'm sorry Severus but it's not your mail," Mrs. Figgs said getting agitated.  "Now Harry do you wish to say who it's from?"

"No," Harry said looking at Sirius.  "I'm sorry Sirius."

Sirius (as a dog) and Snape left the house to go back to work for Dumbledore.  Harry stayed at Mrs. Figgs' house two more weeks until his Hogwarts letter came.  It wasn't the normal stuff.  This year it requested some auror supplies and lots of defense against the dark arts books.  Mrs. Figgs went into the kitchen to find the floo powder while Harry got changed into his robes.

"Diagon Alley!" Harry shouted.

Harry swirled around and around.  He hadn't used floo powder for almost three years and last time he ended up in Knockturn Alley.  He hoped he wouldn't have to go through Knockturn Alley again.  Then fell in the Leaky Cauldron.  All the wizards and witches stared at him as if an alien just landed in the Leaky Cauldron.  So Harry brushed himself off and walked casually down the Diagon Alley cobblestone road looking for Snape and Fletcher.  Finally he found them running over to them.  They were like his bodyguards for the secret service or something.  In and out of stores Snape and Fletcher stayed a casual 10 feet distance looking around Harry's perimeter.

A/N: Okay, now time for everyone to review.  Please no flames, I started writing this book before the fifth one came out so no flames about Mrs. Figg not being a witch because then I really thought she was a witch so she's a witch in this story.


End file.
